Sábanas
by skyunns
Summary: Por las noches su querida esposa tenía la terrible costumbre de arrebatarle las sábanas, dejando que así sintiera por cada uno de sus músculos el horrendo frío; pero eso no era un aspecto negativo, si así podía dormir abrazado como tanto le gustaba con su esposa.


**_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi jurisdicción, pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, yo solo creo historias a partir de sus creaciones—Personajes, Tiempo, Lugar, etc.—claramente dando los créditos correspondientes. La historia en si me pertenece._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Summary: Por las noches su querida esposa tenía la terrible costumbre de arrebatarle las sábanas, dejando que así sintiera por cada uno de sus músculos el horrendo frío; pero eso no era un aspecto negativo, si así podía dormir abrazado como tanto le gustaba con su esposa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _——————————————————————————_**

 ** _Sábanas; Capítulo Único._**

 ** _—————————————————————_**

 ** _._**

De pronto sintió como un detestable frío lo abrazaba en cada parte de su cuerpo, el conocido mago de fuego soltó una maldición en un pequeño susurró, abrió un poco sus ojos para ver cómo la oscuridad inundaba toda la habitación en la cual se encontraba; aunque odiaba despertarse en medio de la noche, esta vez no fue tan malo ya que despertó de una horrenda pesadilla, tan solo recordarla le daba miedo.

Se sentó un poco en la cama siendo tan solo tapado por sus pantalones para dormir, sintió como de nuevo un escalofrío recorría su espalda poniendo su piel de gallina ante el horrendo frío que sentía—sí, era un mago de fuego; pero aún así podía sentir frío debes en cuando, y más cuando afuera había una tormenta de nieve—, miro a su lado derecho para ver el estilizado cuerpo de su querida esposa; picoteo con uno de sus dedos la nuca de su amada esposa para así poder despertarla.

—Hey, Luce…—llamo a su esposa con una voz sumamente suave; su esposa ni se inmutó ante su llamado, frunció un poco el ceño al no ver que ella se despertara. Una pequeña brisa invernal choco contra su cuerpo, asiéndolo temblar levemente, no podía dormir sin sábanas, se podía enfermar—. ¡Luce!—Exclamó esta vez un poco más fuerte que la anterior.

Observo detenidamente por si el cuerpo de su esposa se movía ante aquel llamado, no sucedió nada, su mujer no lo escuchaba tal parecía. Apretó levemente los dientes, no entendía el porqué su esposa siempre le robaba las sábanas, después de todo ya llevaban algún tiempo de casado, se debía de haber acostumbrado hacia ya un tiempo. Miro el reloj que reposaba en su mesita de noche 02:21 a.m., era demasiado temprano para levantarse y salir, además el clima no era el mejor que digamos. Tomo una de las mejillas de su esposa y la tiro tan solo un poco para despertarla, no para que le doliera.

El cuerpo de su esposa se empezó a mover.—¿Mhm?, ¿Nat?—musitó adormilada, se giró para estar cara a cara con su esposo; lo miro con curiosidad, y confusión en sus ojos—. Buenos Días.

—Es de noche, Luce—aclaro el hombre a su adormilada mujer, la cual enarco una de sus cejas.

—Pues… buenas noches, Nat—deseándole las buenas noches a su querido esposo, se volteó dándole la espalda al hombre, teniendo la intención de dormir de nuevo, pero la mano de su esposo tirano de su hombro para que lo mires lo evitó; se volteó a mirarlo—. ¿Sucede algo, Nat?

—Las sábanas, Luce—mencionó el mago indicándole las sábanas en las que ella se encontraba envueltas; al observar se empezó a desenvolver con ayuda de su esposo, hasta quedar totalmente libre—. Siempre me las quitas—reprochó el mago a su esposa.

—Lo siento—pronuncio con un puchero mientras miraba a su esposo, este la miro por unos instantes negando con su cabeza—. Lo siento—volvió a repetir sus disculpas a su esposo.

Pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza, disponiéndose a hacerla realidad se acercó lentamente a su esposo, hasta dejar su cuerpo entre sus brazos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho descubierto de su marido con una mirada picara, y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Si nos ponemos de esta forma, ya no te quitaré las sábanas; y dormiremos más calentitos—dijo la mujer con un tono travieso, y acaramelado a su esposo; este se sonrojo ante las palabras, y acciones de su esposa, agradeció que así su mujer no pudiese ver su notable sonrojo.

Desvío un poco sus ojos hacia otro lado.—Haz lo que quieras—zanjó en un susurró apenas audible para cualquier persona.

No le importaba en lo absoluto que su mujer le siguiese robando las sábanas si así él pudiese seguir durmiendo de esa forma con su amada esposa. Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo un fugaz pensamiento cruzó la mente del Dragneel, uno que hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su semblante.

 ** _«Sigue robando sábanas, Luce»._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _————————————————————_**

 ** _¡Holaaaaaa! Un pequeño drabble sobre estos dos como esposos; espero les haya gustado la temática, y trama de este pequeño drabble. Sé que Natsu es un mago de fuego y que por lo tanto el no se resfría—o eso creo—; pero si hay gente que se resfriado en verano, porque Natsu no se puede resfriar. ;)_**

 ** _Primero pensé en poner a Natsu como el ladrón de sábanas; pero luego lo pensé un poco en como hacer un Natsu un tanto más dulce (?, Y me dije a mi misma que iba a ser un fracaso épico de mi parte así que… ¡He aquí a la ladrona de sábanas: Lucy Heartfilia *cofcofDragneelcofcof*! :D_**

 ** _Buee, eso es todo repito que espero y les haya gustado este Drabble, y espero se pasen por mis demás historias *cofcofSpamcofcof, Hasta la próxima. :3_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _«¿Reviews por una rubia roba sábanas?»._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _—Mart._**


End file.
